


Скетчбук Альбуса Поттера

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ink&Skin, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Зарисовки Альбуса Поттера. Татуировки, которые могли бы быть у некстов.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Скетчбук Альбуса Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на татуировки

  



End file.
